Outcasts Aren't Meant for the Golden Boys
by hopelesslyundeniablyaddicted
Summary: Hiatus/Discontinued


**A/N: Hellooooo! First of all, apologies for the crappy name, I cannot think of one, so PLEASE suggest something in your reviews. This is my second multi-chapter fic. It is dedicated to Death's Cry as he was my first reviewer and there was an announcement on my profile stating that the first two reviewers were going to get a one-shot, but since I was planning on writing something like her plot idea I decided to turn it into a multi-chapter fic. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters because I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own any brands/places/people you might recognize. The only thing I own is the plot. **

**WARNINGS: Erm… Implied sex (undescriptive), implied drug/alcohol use.**

**-_-L-_-**

Percy Jackson was an eighteen year old guy. He had black hair, and eyes so green that people say you could get lost in them if you stared too long. He was muscular, but not too bulky. He was also very handsome. Everyone adored him, and he had lots of friends. A party wasn't a party without Percy Jackson. He was going to be starting his first year of university at NYU.

**-_-L-_-**

Nico di Angelo was an eighteen year old guy. He had black hair, and dark brown eyes. His hair usually covered his eyes, so nobody knew if they really were brown. They could have been black. He had a lean build, but most people assumed he was really skinny. He wasn't very social and only had one friend. People thought he was so mysterious. It seemed he had a hard time trusting people. The only person who really knows him is Leo Valdez, his only and very best friend. He and Leo were going to be starting their first year of university at NYU.

**-_-L-_-**

***WEEKEND BEFORE THE START OF UNIVERSITY***

Percy finally reached his dorm room. He saw that his roomate's stuff was already unpacked, but he didn't know who he was yet. He got settled in and unpacked his things as well. After he was done, he opened his laptop and browsed the web. He heard that there was going to be a party somewhere, but he didn't really want to go. He didn't want to get wasted before he even started his classes, unlike half his dorm building. 'This would be a great opportunity to get into the in-crowd, Percy' a small part of him was saying. He actually really liked parties, and it would give him a chance to get to know some people… so he decided he'd go, at least for a little while.

**-_-L-_-**

Nico was hanging out with his best friend Leo. They were in Leo's off-campus apartment. Nico had a dorm room on campus, and he had already looked around and unpacked his stuff. His roomie wasn't there when he got there, so he decided to hang out with Leo. Leo had also been accepted into NYU. They might be outcasts, rebels, or whatever, but they weren't stupid.

"So, did you find out who your roomie is?" Leo asked, sitting down on the couch next to Nico.

"Nah, he wasn't even there yet when I got to my dorm." Nico said.

"Well, maybe he's hot, then you can finally find a guy." Leo replied.

"What about you?" Nico asked.

"There's this guy in the apartment next door.. I'm setting my sights on him." Leo informed him.

"How about you go say hi?" Nico suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I could go get to know him." Leo answered.

"Oh, and can I crash at your place?" Nico said, then added, "Just for this weekend."

Leo replied "Sure, Neeks. You know you don't even have to ask." Leo got up and left, taking Nico's advice to go meet his next-door neighbor.

Nico was sitting on the couch, scowling. He hated that nickname.

**-_-L-_-**

Percy stumbled back into his dorm room late that night, but not alone. The party had been like any normal college party; booze and hot girls. It just so happened that he brought back one of those hot girls. He didn't even know her name, she just flirted with him, things got steamy, and he led her to his room. They both got on to Percy's bed and things heated up pretty fast. After they were done, Percy fell asleep. The girl slipped out unnoticed and tried to find her way back to her own room.

**-_-L-_-**

When Percy woke up the next morning, and his was head pounding. He groaned. Percy didn't really remember what happened last night, but he realized that there was an indentation on his bed, and it was a bit warm on that side. He guessed he hooked up with someone. A few memories came back to him, like going to the party, getting drunk, and that girl. He suddenly realized the sheets were sticky. Cursing himself for getting so wasted last night, he got up and balled the sheets and threw them in a corner. He'd clean them later. Right now, he had a hangover to deal with.

**-_-L-_-**

Nico woke up the next morning on Leo's couch, but the Latino was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't come back after going to say hi to the neighbor, but Nico just brushed it off and went to sleep a bit early. Now, though, he was getting worried. He decided to go check on him. He opened the door, leaving it unlocked because Leo only had one set of keys that were with him. Nico went to the apartment next door and knocked. Nobody answered, but he was sure he heard noises inside. He really regrets doing what he did next. He found the door unlocked, so he opened it. The sight that greeted him was not very pleasant.

"Holy shit, Leo! _Non avevo bisogno di vedere che_!" **[Translation: I did not need to see that!] **Nico yelled, half his sentence in Italian, covering his eyes with his hands.

He had walked in on Leo getting fucked by who he assumed was the neighbor.

"Crap…" said the neighbor.

He was a bulky Chinese-Canadian dude. Nico thought that he looked like a cute sumo wrestler, except instead of fat, he had actual muscle. Leo yelled at Nico to get out. Nico gladly complied, saying that he got worried when Leo didn't show, and just came to check on him. He quickly ran back to Leo's apartment and then decided he should be getting back to his dorm. He texted Leo, saying that he went back to his dorm and that he'd try to see him later that week. He began to walk back to his dorm, having no idea what is waiting for him there.

**A/N: This is kind of short, but it's only the first chapter, the introductory chapter. Next chapter will be at least 3k words long. I am a sucker for high school/college AU's, heh. Well, I hope you liked it, feel free to guess what happens next. I will be continuing from this cliffy.**


End file.
